Overdose
by Yuokoia
Summary: Sasuke has left Sakura, Kiba gave her something to take away the pain. But instead all it could do was casue it. Songific, Charater Death, Drug use.


Okay this is my little Sakura, Sasuke one shot basided off the song Overdose by Hurt. All It Takes is taking a little bit of time so just be patient. It will be updated soon.

Title: All It Takes

Author: Yuokoia

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ill take one 'cause I need to feel it so much

I had an emotional crutch, but

I'm feeling bored so I'll take some more

Cause nothing is happening

Stumbling in, after a night of drinking. She went straight to the droer that held her stash. Grabbing a glass she popped one pill in her mouth with some water. She saw Him again and it hurt to think. Nothing happened, she took two more, she wanted to feel it fast. She loved the dark haired ninja, with all her heart. She thought that maybe one day they'd be married, but no never.

And once you told me that you loved me so much

I foolishly began to trust, but

Now I'm ignored and I'm taking more, till

Something is happening

"I love you Sakura."

His voice echoed in her mind. _I love you Sasuke, why? Why, why why? _She couldn't find an answer for what went wrong. She gave him everything, her love, her home, her virginity! She believed he changed when he came back. It appeared to be the truth, for months he pretended to love her, as her look her over and over. It was just for the sex. She couldn't believe it.

After she caught him in her bed with Ino, it was all over. Everything she thought they had was gone. He moved out the next day, it was like he was never there. If they weren't paired on a mission she didn't exist. It hurt so much to think about. She cried, hard.

Ill take one 'cause I need to feel it so much

I needed that thing we called fun, but

Now I'm ignored and I'm taking more, till

Something is happening

She started when Kiba to her it would make everything go away. That he took some for a bit after Hinata left him. And that he was fine now. He said it was fun. But now she was hooked now it was the only thing that took the pain away. She knew it was loosing it's effects that that taking to much would kill her, but she didn't care anymore.

Cause once I thought you were right here with me, so

Maybe Ill take two or three

Until I believe what I have seen is really happening

One time he was here with her, and she needed him to be back, she needed it. Him whispering in her ear that he loved her. Him holding her close to him. Everything that that could together in her little apartment. She took two more, and as an afterthought took another.

Morpheus! How could you leave me when I had need

Of your love? Stop holding back!

Give me one reason to think you're decent

When I am Alone

The first time Sasuke left Sakura without another thought about her. (1) He told her he was holding back with her and needed something more. Sakura told him to stop holding back that she could handle he could throw at her. He laughed at her face and left with Ino anyways. _What a jackass coming back after he left like that. _Sakura really thought that time he was there with her was real. She felt more alone now because of that.

Don't you ever try to bring me back With this one I

Needed to feel you so much, I wantingly

Longer for your touch

Now I'm ignored and I'm taking more, till

Something is happening

With this one I needed to feel you so much

I needed that thing we called fun

Second time he came Sakura thought he tried to come back to her. He wanted to have her _**and**_Ino that bastard. (2) Even thought she wanted him, they had sex. She loved the feeling of him against her body. They way he knew just want to do. Then he left again, like nothing happened. She was once again invisible. She popped four in her mouth this time, they started to take effect, the numbness, everything was becoming blurred.

No no more! God Morpheus why did you

Leave me when I had need of your love?

No holding back now!

Give the real thing!

He knew she loved him but that didn't matter to him. He could care less, love was for the weak. He was back she could feel his charka, he ran in to her, shaking her screaming but Sakura couldn't make it out. (3) She only wanted to show him that she could held all of him. She forced him into a kiss, trying to take off his pants at the same time. It wasn't working, he kept trying to pick her saying something about the hospital. She kept struggling with him, but finally gave up when she realized she couldn't win.

He would never love her so she might as well take what she could get, right? That's what Ino told her from the beginning it would have helped just to listen to her and not be so pig-headed about it. Everything was going black, but this Sasuke was real. So everything was okay, she was in his arms, so it okay.

I've got a reason when I am alone

Don't you ever try to take me back!

No holding back now! Give me the real thing!

I've got a reason when I am alone

Don't you ever try to take me back….

Sakura felt a tingling feeling in her arm, like a pinch, an iv. She would have sworn she just heard Tsunade's voice, but then she would have to be in the hospital. Maybe she didn't care if Sasuke took her back now, why would it matter? It was just sex, wasn't it, just sex. She kept saying that to herself, maybe she might believe it. Sasukes voice to her to hold on, it just kept repeating itself.

Why would she do that? Even if she wanted to, what left to hold on to? Naruto's with Hinata he has no time for her, Kakashi was so disappointed in her he wouldn't talk to her. And him he was never really there for from the start. So she tell the dark, cold feeling take over, there was nothing else to hold but that.

And within a couple seconds, everything was gone with a loud buzzer type beep.

1) It was hallucination cause by the drugs

2) It wasn't just a hallucination, he was there but nothing happened they way she thought it did. She turned him down.

3) That Sasuke was real to.

I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot. If it was a bit confusing just tell him what confused you so I can go back and fix it. Reviews will be loved!


End file.
